merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Elyan
Sir Elyan is the son of Tom, brother of Queen Guinevere Pendragon and brother-in-law to King Arthur Pendragon whom he serves as a Knight of Camelot. Prior to his knighthood Elyan was a blacksmith like his father before him. Biography Early Life Little was revealed about Elyan's early life other than that he left home a year before Merlin arrived in Camelot and did not keep in contact with his family, meaning that his sister Guinevere was unaware of his whereabouts and did not know if he was alive or dead. Kidnapped Elyan and Gwen were reunited when King Cenred kidnapped the two siblings in an attempt to kill Arthur Pendragon. Cenred released Gwen so that she could tell Arthur he had captured her brother, therefore forcing him to walk into his trap. Elyan spent most of his captivity in the dungeon, later kept there with Gwen when she returned with Arthur, Merlin and the treacherous Morgana. Merlin and Arthur managed to rescue the two siblings and returned to Camelot after "saving" Morgana. He returned to live in Camelot, took over their father's blacksmith and lived with his sister (The Castle of Fyrien). Knight of the Round Table Elyan was present when Camelot was attacked by an immortal army and attacked Arthur, mistaking him for an enemy. He accompanied Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine into Camelot to find his sister. He and Gwaine witnessed Uther Pendragon being dragged towards the throne room and informed Arthur who ordered them to get Gaius, who had also escaped the assault unscathed, into the safety of the forest. Meanwhile, Arthur and Merlin witnessed Morgana being crowned Queen of Camelot. Elyan was later knighted by Arthur and helped him and his allies rescue Uther and the surviving Knights of Camelot, although he was wounded during the battle (''The Coming Of Arthur''). A year later, he was part of a group of four knights who came across Morgana in the middle of a wastleland. She, knowing they would attempt to stop her, attacked, and only Elyan and Leon survived. He saved the life of Percival, who was attempting to rescue three children when the Dorocha attacked Camelot. He, Arthur, Merlin and Arthur's other best knights then left for the Isle of the Blessed to attempt to free Camelot from the Dorocha (The Darkest Hour). Hunting for the Dragon's Egg Upon learning of the existence of a dragon's egg and the fact that Julius Borden was after it, Arthur took the Knights of Camelot with him to hunt and destroy it. While on the trip, Elyan joined the others in playing a joke on Merlin and as a result was poisoned by Julius. He was only saved by Merlin's magic (Aithusa). War of Camelot and Caerleon When Camelot's army set out for the battle against the armies of the late Caerleon and his wife Queen Annis, Elyan and the other Knights of the Round Table assured Arthur that they would stand by him and fight to the death in his name. Arthur felt that he had made the wrong decision and brought the unnecessary war upon Camelot himself, and so did not deserve their loyalty therefore managing to settle the conflict without the need for his knights to fight (His Father's Son). Merlin Kidnapped Elyan was among the Knights of Camelot who were attacked by Morgana's mercenaries. He fought his way through, but was ultimately separated from Arthur and Merlin. Later, while trying to figure out who the traitor was, Arthur briefly considered Elyan, before deciding it was impossible. While out on patrol, Elyan and the other knights caught Dragoon the Great, outside Camelot. The four attacked him briefly, but the disguised Merlin overpowered them easily, defeating each of them (A Servant of Two Masters). Lamia On the journey back to Camelot from a village suffering from a strange disease, Elyan, the other knights and Merlin came across a group of bandits who had captured a young girl. The knights attacked and saved the girl, who was nervous and particularly distrustful of Merlin. Identifying herself as Lamia, she soon began to exert a power over the knights, making them aggressive and irrational. The knights become possessive of the Lamia and obsessed with her wellbeing over their original purpose. Elyan and Percival ended up having to break up a fight between Gwaine and Leon. Later, the Lamia seduced Elyan and transferred the disease with a kiss. The knights discovered Elyan the next morning and brought him to Gwen and Merlin, who began to suspect the Lamia. Merlin tried to convince the knights to get Elyan back to Camelot for treatment, but the other knights, under the Lamia's influence, insisted on going to a deserted castle. Elyan was only cured when the Lamia was killed by Arthur and Gaius tended to all the sick villagers and knights (Lamia). Possessed by a Troubled Spirit While Arthur, Merlin and the Knights of Camelot were out in the forest, the group discovered a Druid shrine, erected for the sake of a troubled soul unable to find peace due to its unjust death. Merlin, made uneasy by a strange presence, warned the others not to touch anything, but Elyan, thirsty since Gwaine had drunk all his water, drank from a small well. However, in doing so, he disturbed and freed the tormented spirt. The spirit was that of a young Druid boy, dripping wet and deathly pale, who began to appear to Elyan, unseen by others. Initially he did not speak, first appearing to Elyan while he was in his bedroom, then began to exert his influence on him during the knights' training session, causing him to fly into a rage. Having been told by Gwaine that salt at the foot of the bed would ward off evil spirits, Elyan desperately put a ring of salt under his, which would later confirm to Merlin that Elyan had been possessed. The spirit, appearing a third time, then spoke to Elyan and told him that he wanted peace, but in order to get it Elyan had to kill the King to balance the injustice done to him while alive. Now under the spirit's power, Elyan agreed and went to Arthur's rooms at night, attacking him. Although he caught Arthur unawares, Arthur's superior skill saved him and the guards came in, causing Elyan to flee. Whilst trying to escape the castle, Elyan was apprehended by the other Knights of the Round Table and thrown in the dungeons. The spirit reappeared to tell him that he had failed him, which drove Elyan to torment. It was suspected that he was motivated by revenge for Arthur banishing his sister, and Agravaine told Arthur he had to put him to death to show attempts on the King's life would be severely punished. Merlin, knowing that Elyan was not acting of his own accord, defended Elyan's case, leaving Arthur conflicted. Planning to exorcise the spirit, Merlin freed Elyan from the dungeon and tried to give him a sedative to allow him to try and remove the spirit, but the spirit warned Elyan and so he knocked Merlin out. Making his second attempt on Arthur's life, Elyan, armed with a crossbow, killed or knocked out three knights. He fired at Arthur, but Arthur had realised the danger in the nick of time and dodged the shot. Now completely under the spirit's power and speaking with the Druid boy's voice instead of Elyan's, he took Arthur on in a sword fight. Arthur's skill meant he once again defeated Elyan. However, Arthur, having heard the child's voice instead of Elyan's, began to realise that Merlin had been correct and that Elyan was in fact possessed. He then let Elyan run. Gaius informed Arthur that in order to appease the restless spirit, the perpetrator of the injustice done to it in life would have to atone for his crime. Believing Uther to have been responsible, Gaius told Arthur he had no choice but to put Elyan to death since it was impossible for Uther to redeem himself. Arthur said nothing, but at night, he slipped out of the castle, only to be tailed by Merlin. Arthur caught his servant, but allowed him to accompany him. Arthur travelled to the site of the shrine and summoned the spirit. He knelt before it and cast aside his sword, then revealed that it had not been Uther who led the raid on the Druid camp, but he himself. Arthur, filled with remorse, explained how he had led it in youth and inexperience and was still haunted by the memory. Promising that the Druids would be treated with the respect they deserved in future, Arthur finally gave the child's spirit peace, and so the spirit forgave him. He released Elyan, who, disoriented and confused, then fainted. He was told that he would make a full recovery (A Herald of the New Age). Morgana's Second Conquest of Camelot When Morgana and Helios launched a surprise attack on Camelot, Elyan discovered Agravaine leading the invaders. Finding that Agravaine had betrayed them, Elyan vowed to kill him, as did Agravaine to Elyan. However, Morgana knocked Elyan unconcious with magic, telling Agravaine that they didn't have time to play soldiers. Elyan later joined with Percival to help Merlin hide Arthur but Morgana caught up with them. After Percival dissapeared, Elyan stayed behind to buy Merlin and Arthur time to escape and was captured by Morgana. She interrogated Elyan to find out where Arthur was hiding, but Elyan refused to tell her anything. Morgana therefore used a Nathair serpent to, as Gaius commented, torture him to the limit of human endurance. When Elyan joined Gwaine and Gaius in the dungeons, he was catatonic. However, Elyan recovered some of his strength after a few days. Though he was still weak, he was soon able to walk and talk again, and when the guards came for Gwaine to force him to fight in return for food, he tried to help but was still too weak. After Gwaine won, Elyan tried to encourage Gaius to eat, though Gaius told him not to waste his food as he believed he was dying. Nonetheless, Elyan refused to take back the bread. Elyan was later rescued by Percival and Leon as they fought to retake Camelot, much to his relief and joy. He happily joked about having been trapped in a cell with Gwaine for a week and later watched on proudly as Gwen is crowned Queen of Camelot by his new brother-in-law, Arthur. (The Sword in the Stone). Relationships Guinevere Gwen is Elyan's younger sister whom he hadn't seen in about four years. He was glad to see her when she was kidnapped by Cenred, Morgana and Morgause. They have a close relationship and are very protective of each other. When Gwen accidentically let slip Arthur's name without being formal, he grew suspicious of her relationship with the prince but didn't tease her about it and seemed to support her and Arthur. He seemed upset when Gwen questioned his motives for not getting in contact with her over his four year absence even after Uther had their father executed for apparent treason. Just over a year later, Elyan was appaled when it was said that Gwen had commited adultery against Arthur on the eve of their wedding and was unable to look at her and nor did he defend her for he actually believed her to have commited the crime intentionally when she was unknowningly enchanted by Morgana's bracelet. They were later reunited just before Arthur and Merlin overthrew Morgana a second time and watched on proudly as his sister was crowned Queen of Camelot by his now brother-in-law, Arthur. Tom It is unknown what kind of relationship Elyan had with his father Tom as he was never mentioned while Tom was still alive but it assumed that they were close. Arthur Elyan had a great deal of respect for Arthur even after the prince became king. He was helped Arthur, Merlin and the others win back Camelot from Morgana and Morgause and was knighted by Arthur and became a Knight of the Round Table. He remained at Arthur's side over the next year while Camelot was recovering from Morgana's attack. He was supportive of the prince's relationship with his sister and was surprised when Uther was killed by an assassin leaving Arthur to become the next King of Camelot. He along with Merlin, Gwen, Gaius and his fellow knights chanted 'Long Live the King!' at Arthur's Coronation. The two men eventually became brothers-in-law when Arthur married Gwen and made her his queen. Merlin From the moment they meet, Elyan and Merlin get along rather well. During the year after Morgana's first takeover of Camelot, the two have a fair bit of interaction due them both being at knight training and Merlin having to act as a training dummy at time much to the amusement of the knights. Unlike his fellow knights, Elyan was the only knight other then Lancelot that never fun or teased Merlin. Gwaine Elyan had a good relationship with Gwaine but often found him to be a bit annoying at times. This is somewhat notable when Arthur with the help of Merlin, Gwen and their new friends Tristan and Isolde take back Camelot for the second time from Morgana, that Elyan comments as a joke. after he, Gwaine and Gaius are released from the dungeon by Pervical and Leon that he's been locked up with Gwaine for a week. Personality Elyan is adventurous, leaving Camelot a year before Merlin arrived and travelling widely. However this meant that he was out of contact with his sister, Gwen who didn't know if he was alive or dead. Gwen commented that Elyan had never settled down but preffered to follow his heart and that he had a tendancy to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Elyan was affectionate and demonstrated his love for his sister, hugging her when they were reunited and later agreeing to live with her in Camelot. He is also cunning enough to be able to hide from Morgana's and Morgause's attack on Camelot, and was the only known person apart from Gaius to escape the attack unscathed (The Coming of Arthur).﻿ Elyan was brave and an adept fighter, leading to him gaining a position as a Knight of Camelot and one of Arthur's most trusted comrades. He was shown to be very loyal, with others attesting to the fact that Elyan would never harm Arthur of his own volition, no matter what he had done to him (''A Herald of the New Age). '' Abilities Elyan was a skilled swordsman, as shown by the fact that he easily defeated two of Cenred's knights, he held his own against the immortal army despite being wounded and went on to become an elite Knight of Camelot. His skill with a sword was inferior to Arthur's, though, as he was twice defeated by him while attempting to kill him under the possession of a tormented spirit. He also had some skill as a blacksmith, as when he returned to Camelot after being captured by Cenred he reopened and started working at his father's smithy. Appearances ;Series 3 :The Castle of Fyrien :The Coming of Arthur: Part One :The Coming of Arthur: Part Two ;Series 4 :The Darkest Hour: Part One :The Darkest Hour: Part Two :The Wicked Day :Aithusa :His Father's Son :A Servant of Two Masters :Lamia :Lancelot Du Lac :A Herald of the New Age :The Hunter's Heart :The Sword in the Stone: Part One :The Sword in the Stone: Part Two ;Series 5 : Legends In Arthurian Legend, Elyan is known as Sir Elyan the White or Helyan le Blanc as the son of Sir Bors and is a Knight of the Round Table. His mother is King Brandegoris' daughter Claire, who tricked Bors into sleeping with her using a magic ring; this is sometimes said to be the only time Bors broke his vow of chastity. When he is older Elyan is accepted as a member to the Round Table, where he becomes known as an excellent knight. Like his father and the rest of his family, Elyan helps his cousin Lancelot rescue Guinevere after their affair is exposed, and joins him in exile. Elyan's mother Claire is the half-sister of Sir Sagramore; their mother is the daughter of the Eastern Roman Emperor. According to the Lancelot-Grail Cycle, Elyan eventually became Emperor of Constantinople himself. Category:Characters Category:Arthurian legend Category:Residents of Camelot Category:People who know of Arthur and Gwen's relationship Category:Knights Category:Male Characters Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Recurring Cast Category:Knights of Camelot Category:Series 4 enemies Category:Guinevere's Relations Category:People who have tried to kill Arthur Category:Formerly imprisoned Category:Brothers Category:People who have been possessed Category:Allies of Camelot Category:People who hate Morgana Category:Gaius' patients Category:People who's father is dead/claimed to be Category:People who attended Gwen's Coronation Category:Arthur's Relations Category:People who attended Arthur's Coronation Category:Personal enemies of Morgana Pendragon Category:Skilled swordhandlers Category:Main Protagonists Category:Allies of Merlin Category:Allies of Arthur Category:Series 5 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 3